


En cualquier tiempo

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Bromance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: El ánimo de los alumnos era intranquilo al tener a la Calamidad destruyendo el mundo. Muchos dejaron de hacer las tareas con la excusa de que sus útiles o escritos habían desaparecido a manos de la situación caótica en la que se encontraban:—¡Albus! —gritó Panju levantándose de su asiento—.Vamos a jugar una partida. —Señaló al tablero de ajedrez mágico sobre la mesa.Silencio.





	En cualquier tiempo

Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en la I Sesión del Club de Duelo de La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". (FanFiction)

Frase o Dicho sorteado: De tal palo, tal astilla.

Generación sorteada: Tercera.

BETA: Nea -JustAmazing- Poulain.

Protagonista: Panju Weasley.

Nota: Esta historia es un What If (WI) que ocurre en Octubre del 2020, durante la línea de tiempo que se crea cuando Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy usan el Giratiempos por primera vez en El Legado Maldito.

En esa línea de tiempo Ron Weasley está casado con Padma Patil, en vez de Hermione Granger, y por ende, Rose y Hugo no existen. En su lugar tenemos al protagonista de este fic: Panju Weasley. Y además, en esa línea de tiempo, Albus Severus fue sorteado en Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin.

A efectos de la historia, tomaremos al Legado Maldito como canon.

\-----------------------------------------

El ánimo de los alumnos era intranquilo al tener a la Calamidad destruyendo el mundo. Muchos dejaron de hacer las tareas con la excusa de que sus útiles o escritos habían desaparecido a manos de la situación caótica en la que se encontraban:

—¡Albus! —gritó Panju levantándose de su asiento—. Vamos a jugar una partida. —Señaló al tablero de ajedrez mágico sobre la mesa.

Silencio.

Albus no había dicho nada en horas ni se había movido del sillón desde que regresaron de clases.

—No le prestes atención a lo que dijo la profesora Granger, esos puntos los recuperas en nada.

Siguió sin obtener respuesta verbal, pero al menos Albus se había volteado a verlo.

—Amigo, ¿qué te sucede?

—Panju —murmuró, esperando que no se hubiese equivocado de nombre—, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo para librarnos de la Calamidad?

—Albus, el Ministerio ya está haciendo todo lo posible.

—Tengo un plan y me dirás que estoy loco por querer intentarlo.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó bajo la sorprendida mirada de Albus—. ¿A qué nos enfrentaremos?

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie—. No tienes porqué ir conmigo.

—Nada que ver —dijo acercándose al él—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Arreglar un problema que causé.

—¿Qué hiciste? —susurró intrigado, inclinándose hacia Albus—. ¿Tiene que ver con esa línea de tiempo de la que hablabas?

—Ajá, justamente —suspiró—. Pero es mejor si no te involucras.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Panju ya había tomado su decisión—. Dime.

—Tengo que buscar a alguien.

—Vamos —sonrió entusiasmado—. ¿Necesitas persuadirlo? Eso se me da bien.

—No realmente —dijo cortándole el paso—. ¿Por qué me quieres acompañar?

—Porque somos amigos, para eso estamos.

—¿No tienes miedo?

—Hay que enfrentarse a las situaciones para superarlas.

Albus lo observó detenidamente, aceptando su ayuda.

-‐----------------------------------------------

¿Con quién (o quiénes) guarda relación la historia? ¡Los leo!

Además, pido disculpas por la extensa nota de autor al principio del fic...

Acepto crucios, seguramente muchos de estos, y comentarios :)


End file.
